Yanto
History Any recorded history on the Yanto prior to 1,000 BCE has been lost, as that year marks a terrible time in Yanto history -- a centuries-long war finally came to an end with the use of widespread nuclear weapons and hacking. Most records prior to this time were lost. Expanding to Space It wasn't until the year 10 CE that the Yanto came together as one. The Edict of Unification was drafted in 10 CE and saw that all tribes answer to a single Donai, whose actions were monitored by an elected High Council. For three years the first Donai, Linak Zytan'ai, and the immediately loyal tribes waged war against those that refused to abide by the Edict. WIth an army numbering three billion, Linak quickly overcame the one and a half billion dissidants, and unified the Yanto people. From 13 CE to 700 CE, the Yanto developed their technology, so much so that they were soon able to colonize the moon of their planet. In 704 CE, the Yanto discovered the Dalet, a massive space station orbiting a binary star that serves as the hub of Yanto politics. Anatomy and Physiology Yanto are known to stand anywhere between seven and nine feet tall. Their heads, in contrast to the rest of their bodies (which are covered in fur), is made of a sort of chitin that provides some sort of protection. Their jaws are made up of four seperate mandible, though Yanto generally bring pairs of the mandible together when speaking, so as to move them like human jaws. Yanto are known for their incredible strength, as well as their bravery. Higher ranking Yanto even seem to be immune to pain. Yanto are muscular and stand between 7 and 9 feet tall. They have are quadruple-hinged jaws, with an upper jaw and four mandible-looking lips. Yanto keep their mandibles closed when speaking, using only the front two joints of their lower mandibles. They have four extremely muscular arms, and tetradactyl hands. The average Yanto soldier is strong enough to dent half-inch thick titanium with a punch, and the more powerful Yanto can even lift and 1 ton cars. Their legs are somewhat like those of a human, though clearly more powerful. With their powerful legs, Yanto are able to run as fast as forty miles per hour. It is speculated by Doctor Polina Uvarova, before the Siege of Vila, that a fit Yanto, if pushed, might be able to sprint at fifty or even sixty miles per hour. While it is known that the Yanto have more than one heart, it is not known exactly how many they have. Because Yanto have no trouble breathing on the terraformed world of Vila, it is assumed that they can breath oxygen. Yanto have large black eyes, with both their pupils and irises being matte black and their pupils a glossy black Culture Yanto culture is just as complex, if not more, than humans'. Outwardly, the Yanto see almost all others as their cultural inferiors. At the same time, however, many Yanto are discontent with the way their society is run, particularly those who have been dishonored. Science is a field not well respected in Yanto culture, though it is gravely important to their stature in the universe. Many Yanto scientists are looked at with contempt, as opposed to the warriors, who often don't know how or why their weapons work. The Yanto also have a longstanding tradition of honor in battle, though many soldiers take some liberties during the heat of battle. Family and Honor Lineage is of great value in Yanto culture. Any honor or dishonor gained by a member of the family is carried by all members, even the great, great grandchildren. If a Yanto were to dishonor himself by breaking the Warrior's Code, it wouldn't be too far-fetched to hear of him being executed by his own family, so as to wipe the dishonor away from the lineage. Honor carries incredible weight in Yanto society, and those deemed dishonorable are either killed or isolated. Naming Yanto surnames are all inherited from their lineage, and great pride is taken in brandishing the surname of one's lineage. As for first names, Yanto are given names upon birth by their mothers, as their fathers usually have little say in the matter. Upon reaching manhood, a male Yanto would recieve the suffix "-ak" added to his name. Upon reaching womanhood, a female Yanto would have the last letter of her first name removed and replaced with the suffix "-ba."